1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a cylinder block, particularly, to a cylinder block capable of improving cooling performance and fuel efficiency of an engine by forming a heat sink in a water jacket provided within the cylinder block.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle engine is aimed at improving fuel efficiency and performance by increasing cooling efficiency of a cooling system thereof all over the world. In a case of raising output of a water pump or increasing an amount of cooling water in order to enhance the cooling efficiency, there is a problem in that fuel efficiency of the engine is deteriorated since driving torque is increased and an additional load is applied to the engine. On the contrary, in a case of lowering output of the water pump or decreasing an amount of cooling water in order to enhance fuel efficiency, there is a problem in that cooling performance of the engine is deteriorated.
Meanwhile, an HPDC (HIGH PRESSURE DIE CASTING), which is a method of manufacturing a typical cylinder block, has a difficulty in manufacturing a cylinder block having different mixed materials using a core due to the nature in which high pressure is applied to a cast during casting the cylinder block. However, when a slat core is applied to the HPDC, the cylinder block having different mixed materials is expected to be manufactured.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.